


go back to bed!

by spacebutterfly



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: Gen, chrono stone, midnight bickering in dinosaur land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami, maybe Midori can't sleep either, but she doesn't want to talk to you. What kind of self-respecting teenager is afraid of dinosaurs, anyway? Sheesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go back to bed!

Midori groans and turns over, but the hard ground doesn't get any comfier. It's ridiculous, sleeping outside like this. Her exhaustion is willing her eyes to close, but every time she's about to drift off she's reminded of how much her body is aching for a soft bed, especially after the day's hiking. With another irritated grunt Midori sits up, casting a glance over the nest where the boys are sleeping. At least she's not sleeping in _there_ , she supposes. Maybe it's a good sleeping place for dinosaurs (and boys adopted by pterodactyls), but for a group of teens...

Midori blinks. Someone in the nest is sat up. A skinny, hunched-up, miserable looking figure.

“Hayami?” murmurs Midori quietly. She doesn't mean for him to hear her, but the boy looks up anyway, his glasses catching a weird glint from the moonlight. _Don't come over here,_ Midori finds herself thinking, just as Hayami slowly stands up and nervously hobbles towards her - she can't see his expression in the dark, but Hayami's way of being just tends to emanate nervousness, and that's been turned up to eleven during these past few days especially.

“Midori-san,” whispers Hayami, kneeling down beside her. “Why are you awake?”

Midori gives him a hard stare, just about beginning to be able to see his face in the dark. “...Because I can't sleep?”

“Midori-san, are you thinking about the dinosaurs too?” asks Hayami quickly, voice cracking.

“No!” snaps Midori. At her side, Aoi moves in her sleep. Midori glances at her, then lowers her voice. “Hayami, we've been here for two days now, get over it, seriously. With all our avatars and miximaxes and hissatsus, as a team we're probably tougher than a bunch of dinosaurs anyway.” After coming out with that, Midori seriously considers it. Good thing _Raimon_ isn't plotting world domination...

“I dont have any of those things,” says Hayami sadly. Midori smirks. “Midori, don't look at me like that.”

“What happened to 'Midori-san'?” Midori frowns. Hayami doesn't answer, just looks over his shoulder at the others.

“Fey-kun hasn't come back yet,” he sighs. Midori waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn't.

“...What? What's Fey doing?”

Hayami sighs again. “He doesn't really sleep much. He gets up and sits on the cliff-side sometimes. I think something's on his mind.” Hayami looks back at Midori. “I think I understand where he's coming from, you know...”

“I doubt it,” deadpans Midori. “I'm sure Fey will talk to us about whatever's troubling him as soon as he's ready to. In the mean time, maybe you should stop prying into other people's business and stop wetting yourself over dinosaurs-”

“Midori, they are _deadly killing machines._ Frankly, you guys are the crazy ones for not being more concerned about that. Besides,” Hayami huffs, “I wasn't prying, I was observing! You're just insensitive, Midori. I thought girls were supposed to be nice.”

“You did, did you?” hisses Midori, reaching out to grab the collar of Hayami's shirt, but he shuffles out of the way. “I thought boys were supposed to be tough.”

Hayami re-aligns his glasses. “I'm doing my best.” Then, with a heartfelt sigh he adds, “If only _I_ could have miximaxed with Liu Bei-san...”

“Are you a keeper?” sneers Midori, raising an eyebrow. “Your obsession with that man is not healthy.” Hayami breaks out of his stupor, giving Midori a very serious look.

“Okita Souji.”

“That's completely different.”

“I think not...”

“Oh, you guys are awake?” comes an unexpected voice. Hayami gives a start.

“Fey,” says Midori calmly, doing her best not to burst out laughing at the expression she just saw Hayami make. “Sorry, we're not keeping you up, are we?”

“Oh, no,” assures Fey quietly. “I was just getting a drink of water. Can you two not sleep?”

“Something like that,” smirks Midori. “Don't let us bother you.” Fey smiles weakly, then returns to his own sleeping spot in the nest. Midori gives Hayami a pointed stare. “Think it's about time for you to join him, four-eyes.”

“I'm not tired,” Hayami refutes, staring at Midori with wide eyes. Midori is bemused.

“Well, _I_ am. Go on. Go think about your boyfriend or something.”

“My--” Hayami stalls, his expression uncomprehending and a little surprised. Midori tuts, raising her eyebrows. Can he not take a joke?

“I'm talking about Liu Bei!”

“Oh. _Oh._ Right _,_ ” Hayami says, with an aura of understanding. Midori frowns at him as he stands up.

“...Who did you _think_ I was talking about?”

“Er,” ejects Hayami. He meets Midori's eyes tentatively. “I...dunno? I'll...good-night.” She watches him turns his back on her and pick his way back to his own spot in the nest.

Well. That's a thing that happened.

Midori lays down, wondering just how Akane and Aoi manage to sleep so soundly. Soundlessly, too. Like perfect little dolls.

_Squeak, squeak._

“Oh, Big,” comes Fey's tired voice. “Shh. Come lie over here, there's space for you.”

Midori isn't quite sure, but she thinks she hears a little sob from the nest, and it's not one that belongs to a baby dinosaur.


End file.
